This invention relates to sample holders, and more particularly, relates to sample holders for use in imaging apparatus.
There are several methods available for nondestructively imaging a sample of material. For example., one such imaging technique is X-ray computerized tomography (CT) and another is nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging. For X-ray CT imaging it is desirable that any sample holder have a minimum attenuation or absorption of X-rays in the energy range employed to scan a sample. In a similar fashion, the sample holder for use in NMR imaging should employ materials which are nonferromagnetic and nonmetallic to avoid influencing the magnetic and electromagnetic fields of the NMR imaging apparatus. In particular, it is desirable to have a sample holder which may be employed sequentially in both an NMR imaging apparatus and an X-ray CT scanner without removing the sample from the sample holder.
Additionally, if it is desired to measure petrophysical properties of a sample by using NMR or CT scanner apparatus, it is necessary that the sample holder be able to subject the sample to extreme temperatures and pressures. Further, the sample holder should be able to introduce fluids into the sample and remove fluids from the sample, while subjecting the sample to these pressures and/or temperatures.
There exists, therefore, an unfulfilled need for a sample holder that allows for subjecting a sample to extreme temperatures and/or pressures while conducting fluids through such a sample, that may be employed in imaging apparatus.
These and other limitations and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, however, and an apparatus for containing a sample while allowing for measurement of petrophysical properties of such a sample and for conducting fluid flow studies through such a sample is provided.